Phantom
by Heartbroken Confession
Summary: NastumeSeriesContest: "I'm just...trying to live my life. "Something in Natsume snapped. Envy; betrayal; anger. She had took the Oath, same as him. What gave her the right to break away when the others and himself could not? "You don't have the right."


**title:** Phantom

**characters:** Natsume H. Mikan S. Others.

**inspiration:** For the NastumeSeries contest.

**details:** This is an entry to NatsumeSeries Contest. Submission starts on June 21 and ends on July 21. For further information on the contest, contact Vione or Romantically Loveless.

**disclaimer:** Dude, I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Phantom **

"I'm just... trying to live my life."

"You took the Oath. You don't have the right."

--_Heartbroken Confession_--

Most people want to be a spy.

Why?

Because it's cool.

Yet, those people haven't the slightest idea what they're talking about. Being a spy means dirty work-- the types of jobs that drive people crazy. Only the most elite are qualified to do our work. We lie, we cheat, we use, and we kill. Emotions will only hinder us, therefore we can feel almost none. In our world, it's kill or be killed.

Some people try to leave; they try to quit. But they're already in too deep. They carry our darkest secrets that can't be exposed to the public. The second you take the Oath, you're selling your soul.

This is where I come in. Agent number 9045-02 of the Alice division, the Black Cat. Actually, now, it would be Agent number 9045-01. My current operation: hunt down the former Agent number 9034-01: the Phantom.

--

-

-

--

**Alice Division Operative Number 9034-01**

**Alias**: The Phantom

**Name**: Unknown

**Sex**: F

**Abilities: **Weapons master, Master of Judo, etc. Highly dangerous.

**Age**: 17-19 (?)

**Height**: 5'7"

**Weight**: Unknown

**Hair**: Brunette (unknown specifics)

**Eyes**: Unknown

**Behavior**: Cold; Unfriendly; Self-reliant; Loner

Hyuuga Natsume sighed. He was surprised that the division allowed someone they had so little information on work for them. The Phantom never actually showed up to HQ in person and always worked alone. Therefore, any information they even had on file about her was collected from other sources.

"It's not going to be easy." Natsume glanced over at the source of the voice, Nogi Ruka, the third best in the division. "This girl's better than you are. Disappeared with barely a trace."

"She left a trace." Natsume reminded him.

Ruka glanced up from the latte in his hand to look Natsume in the eye. "She left one on purpose."

Natsume quirked a brow at this. "Why? Clearly she wanted to make a clean break. Couldn't handle the work and left. Why leave something for them to find you?"

Ruka put his hands up defensively "Your case, not mine."

Natsume snorted and closed the file.

"But, I can give you some assistance, from my own case."

Natsume did a quick run-over in his mind about Ruka's case. Ruka's case involved finding a highly skilled hacker that was sneaking into the system and taking information. Even Imai couldn't trace the source back.

"You think it's Phantom?" Natsume asked.

"I don't believe it's her, but I think it's somehow linked to her. " Ruka shook his head. "Phantom's good, but she never showed any particular interest in technology. Besides, if she wanted to, Phantom could do a lot worse to the division then leak the information the hacker's taking. It's hardly important info."

Natsume sighed. "But still a problem. Imai's changing the coding like a madwoman every week, but the system gets penetrated within 3 days."

"I feel bad for some of the newer agents. They're all frightened by her. Imai's scary enough when she's not frustrated."

Natsume blinked. "The agents that were here before her are afraid of her."

Ruka chuckled before nodding in agreement.

"Well, I have to get back to work. I don't even understand why I was assigned this case of all people."

Natsume reassured his friend, "You'll solve it sooner or later."

"Sooner the better. Lack of field work isn't doing me wonders." Ruka opened the door to his office, "Later."

Natsume opened the door to his own office and grabbed his jacket. Tossing his keys into his jacket, he made his way out.

A lower ranking agent nodded their head in acknowledgement to him on his way out as he got on his motorcycle. He tossed on a helmet and drove through the slowly opening gate.

Pressing a button discretely located on the bike, the earring on his left ear began contacting Persona, his personal information man.

"What?" Persona answered grumpily. Natsume smirked to himself, remembering the days when Persona was his mentor and bossed him around. Look who gets the last laugh now.

"I need the first location." Natsume said, referring to possible areas where The Phantom would be.

"A girl that seems to match up with a description of the Phantom was seen working at a coffee shop near Central Town."

"You do realize there are over fifteen coffee shops near Central Town, all of which probably have a brunette female working there?"

He could practically see Persona's smirk from earpiece. "Have fun."

With a click, the connection was cut off. Natsume groaned silently. This was going to be a long day.

--

-

-

--

After the eleventh café, Natsume felt ready to give up. He sighed and looked up at the sign. "Howalon Café" was neatly engraved in gold paint, in contrast to the black background. He pushed open the door and was automatically greeted with the smell of coffee and bread.

He took a seat at the counter and rested his head in his palm.

"Hyuuga Natsume?" Natsume's head shot up in alarm, only to be met by dull olive colored eyes.

"It is you!" Natsume blinked and did a lookover at the auburn haired waitress smiling at him. She did look somewhat familiar.

"Oh, right." She laughed a little, "You probably don't remember me. I went to the same school as you last year?"

Natsume thought back to the previous year and recalled a rather peculiar mission. He had gone undercover at a prestigious high school to keep an eye on a son of a prominent gang member. Andou Tsubasa-- good person, but from a messy familial background. His mind quickly ran over this information and it clicked who this girl was. Sakura Mikan, an underclassmen and good friend of Andou.

"Sakura?" Natsume pretended to be unsure even though he was sure of who she was.

She laughed again --her laugh is nice, Natsume briefly mused -- and pulled out a mug. "I'm pleased. The great Hyuuga Natsume remembers who I am."

Natsume quirked a playful brow at this as he fell back into character. Well, the character he had played on the mission last year. "You made quite an impression."

"I hope that's a good thing," She joked as she pulled out a notepad. "What can I get you?"

Natsume was in the mood for anything but coffee after having already gone through twelve coffee shops. "Tea would be nice."

"Coming right up." After pouring two mugs of tea with her right hand, she pulled up a seat next to him.

"Is that okay?" Natsume asked her before taking a sip.

She waved it off, "It's fine. The owner doesn't mind if I take little breaks." She took a sip of her own tea before turning back to Natsume.

"So, how have you been?"

Natsume thought about his most recently assigned mission. "I've been better."

She chuckled, "I can imagine. Where did you disappear to anyway?"

The lie slipped easily from his mouth, "My dad's job transferred him over a few towns. We decided I should transfer schools just to make things easier."

Mikan's mouth formed an O in understanding.

"I'm just back in town for a bit to visit; check how things are. You know?" Natsume quickly added.

"Things are pretty much the same." Mikan paused and looked up at the ceiling. "Boring as always."

Natsume inwardly snorted at this. Of course life would be boring for a normal person. For him? Almost never.

"Well," Mikan patted the counter. "I'm off duty now. I'll catch you around!" She stood up and disappeared behind a back door.

Natsume sipped on the tea again. On the outside, he looked bored and calm. But on the inside he was making calculations.

Sakura Mikan, age 17, brunette, and female. Those traits matched the files. But Sakura Mikan stood at about 5'4". When actually considered, it was a rather far stretch from 5'7". Also, her personality did not match at all. The Phantom was known to be brutal, a sadist almost. Sakura Mikan was friendly, open, and caring; she was the type that wouldn't hurt a fly. With the information he had on her from last year, she did not match at all. Sakura was immensely popular and widely loved by the school population. From what he'd heard, she worked at animal shelters and food drives in her spare time. No matter how one looked at it, that could hardly even be faked.

The only trait that could barely pass as a link between her and The Phantom was the physical prowess. Sakura was the star of many sports and was extremely athletic. But, even so, the athletic ability of a high school student was nothing compared to a top-ranked Alice agent.

Alice is a special division, for only the most elite of the elite. Even the most elite of the elite needed a certain trait to qualify-- appearance. All agents in the Alice Division are human but with far greater powers, mind, and body. Like a division of vampires in a human kind of way-- the only people selected to be Alices were nearly all gorgeous, but not in an alarming way. Sakura Mikan's good looking, but not in the way an Alice is.

Natsume didn't mean to sound shallow, but it was a fact. Her eyes, for one thing, well dull. A pearly shade of olive. Her hair was the same. Even her skin seemed to lack sheen. In a way, it was a little off. Beauty hidden behind a dusty cover.

In the end, Natsume concluded that Mikan was not The Phantom. Sighing, he paid for his tea and left, deciding to come back the next day in case someone else was on shift.

--

-

-

--

Darkness, silence, and the slightest pinch of fear. It was nothing new, especially to an agent such as Natsume.

Natsume could've sworn he heard the slightest taps of footsteps. But, when he turned around to look, he saw nothing. He shrugged his jacket on tighter and walked on.

In an amount of time that a normal human could not blink, Natsume swung his leg and a dagger slid out of his sleeve.

"What are you?" Natsume looked straight at the mask of his assailant. He felt slight disappointment when he was not encountered with a phantom mask, but a blue and white mask.

"9045-01, Hyuuga Natsume, Black Cat." Natsume eyes narrowed as he threw the dagger. The mystery agent quickly dodged.

"I'm not your enemy." The man stuck his hands in his pocket. "Just testing you."

"Testing me for--"

"Catch you later, Kitty."

"Hey!"

But he was already gone.

"Shit." Natsume cursed as he twisted his earpiece to contact Persona.

Natsume heard a faint click before Persona's voice came on "Black Cat."

"Persona, I need info on--"

"Never mind what just happened." Natsume's ears perked at this. Persona knew about the ambush. "Report back to headquarters, you'll get more information there."

Before Natsume had a chance to question him, Persona disconnected the line. Grumbling complaints under his breath, Natsume headed over to where he had parked his bike.

On his way back to headquarters Natsume made plans for the next day. He would check back at Howalon first before proceeding onto the other cafés. He could ask Sakura if she knew anything about the other cafés.

Pressing a button located under his right handle, he turned into a parking lot and took a turn at the newly opened passage.

Within a blink of an eye, something flashed in front of him and Nasume jumped off his bike. He landed on his knees with his hand slammed onto the ground for friction.

"Nice reflexes." Natsume's eyes narrowed at the person in front of him-- the man that had ambushed him moments ago. The guy looked at him and smirked, "Hey, I told you I wasn't your enemy."

Natsume snorted at this and stood up with his guard still up.

"Persona sent me to escort you," He said as the two made their way into a passage Natsume had never seen before. "You're about to get a promotion, Kitty."

"Promotion? And don't call me that." Natsume's eyes ran over the passage and the unidentified agent as he slammed a brick into it's place and a keypad flashed to life. The man typed in a combo and a section of the wall pushed forward, creating a door.

Natsume stepped into the room cautiously and was surprised to find people inside. 8 others, 5 girls and 3 guys, all donning masks.

"Welcome to the Emperor's Circle."

Natsume quickly swirled around on his heel and snapped his attention to the man that had brought him here. The Emperor's Circle. It was almost a myth, a small and elite group of only the best Alice agents. The ones that were above the ranks.

"You exist."

A girl in the corner with a moon mask snorted and jumped up. She began making her way slowly towards him. "Nice observation, genius."

"Koizumi, stop being a hostile bitch." A male with a smokey black mask said.

"Shut up, Rui." She snarled at him, "It was a stupid thing to say."

"I concur," A boy with not a mask, but a bandage over his face agreed, "We really can't do with another stupid agent in the group."

"Hajime! Sakura was not stupid." A female with a snow mask said.

"Say whatever you want, Nobara, but she did betray us." A girl with light red hair said spitefully.

"Bitter as always, Harada." A girl with a robot mask stated.

The girl he now knew as Koizumi chuckled, "Even the robot can sense your anger. Not much of an agent if you can't even conceal your emotions."

"Amanatsu, shut up!" Harada snapped at the robot mask before turning to Luna. "You're annoying."

"Now, now..." A man with long black hair attempted to calm them down.

Natsume didn't know if he should be disappointed or annoyed. The famed and legendary Emperor's Cirlce was composed of immature agents who were contastantly bickering with each other. Now, he was being thrown into their group.

"You guys are making a bad impression." A girl with short green hair commented.

The group quickly shut up. "And you're forgetting one of the reasons why he's here."

Natsume's eyes flickered to the girl. "Why exactly am I here?"

The boy who had brought him here spoke up, "We're the only people that ever met Phantom."

At this, Natsume was officially on full alert. The Emperor's Circle could help him find her.

"First thing," Harada said, "Her name's Sakura."

_Sakura Mikan_. It was like bells were ringing. "First or last?"

"We're not sure," said the robot mask, Amanatsu, "Everyone here gives one name, first or last. Well, with the exception of you...." She drifted off.

"She was the most mysterious agent out of us all." Hajime spoke, but it did not seem as though he was directing his words at Natsume.

"Her mother was a double agent." Nobara, the girl who was defending Mikan earlier spoke softly. "Her father was an instructor. He was killed in action."

"You guys know about her parents but not her?" Natsume questioned with an edge of irritation.

Harada stepped in front of him. He could not see her expression but he could tell by her posture that she was not happy. He looked up and saw hazel eyes set with determination.

"Let me see her file."

Natsume evaluated her carefully, he was slightly suspicious. He pulled the folded up file out of his pocket and handed it to her.

She took it carefully and her eyes skimmed the extremely bare file.

She looks up at him, confusion having replaced the determination in her eyes.

"Phantom was not 5'7". She was 5'4"."

_Sakura Mikan_.

Natsume was unable to hide the shock that zoomed through his mind. He'd been given inaccurate information?

_"Ruka's case involved finding a highly skilled hacker that was sneaking into the system and taking information. Even Imai couldn't trace the source back. " _

_"Phantom could do a lot worse to the division then leak the information the hacker's taking. It's hardly important info."_

Information wasn't being taken. It was being replaced.

And suddenly, everything made sense.

--

-

-

--

The first thing Natsume did was report back to Howalon Café at 6 a.m. (it's opening time). He stormed through the doors and walked up to the manager. The manager jumped when Natsume slammed his fist against the table. He looked up and fidgeted uncomfortably under Natsume's glare.

"Where is Sakura Mikan?"

"Yesterday was her last day, sir."

Natsume blanched; not that it was unexpected that she had disappeared. But she caught on quickly. "Where is she?" He hissed.

"She said she was moving away to live with her uncle, sir."

Natsume growled in frustration and punched the counter, leaving a small crack.

The manager's eyes widened but he was too scared to say anything.

Natsume began to make his way out when the manager spoke up once more.

"She dropped by about half an hour ago to say goodbye" He spoke in a high voice, clearly afraid. "She headed out towards Central Square afterwards...she should be by the Tree."

Natsume thought for a moment, the Tree. Gigantic tree in the middle of Central Town. He smiled a little and glanced at the manager's name tag.

"Thanks, Koko."

--

-

-

--

Sakura Mikan sighed and leaned her head against the Tree. She hoped that Koko would tell Natsume where she was. After all, she made a point of stating where she was headed before leaving.

Mikan glanced down at the small tattoo on her left palm with abhorrence. She had been foolish when she got it-- upset and disturbed about the truth behind her father's death and her mother's betrayal. The tattoo sat under the small crease between her thumb and index finger.

She shut her eyes and was seemingly relaxed. But, on the inside she was in turmoil.

She remembered Natsume and the first time she met him. She knew that he was going to her school on a covert mission, and she also knew that he had no idea she also attended the school. When she first saw him, her world was put on pause and it seemed as though they were the only two people there. It was ridiculous that a person like herself would experience love at first sight. It was a wonder that she'd experience love at all.

But, Natsume was on a mission. He barely noticed her and was hell bent on completing the mission. Yet, it didn't change her adoration for him. She tried to squash her feelings for him to no avail. She was in love. When she broke herself off from the Alice division, she felt no remorse for anyone but Natsume.

Maybe that's why when Natsume stepped into Howalon during her shift, she felt a part of her heart break.

Hyuuga Natsume was given the mission to find and terminate her. The person she loved and the person who completed all his missions despite the situation. She loved Natsume, but her desire to live and fix the division was stronger. If he would not let her live and if he refused to help her, then she'd have to terminate him instead.

_But is it necessary,_ she wondered,_ to create a never ending cycle of hatred? _

If she got rid of him, they'd just send more agents after her. Maybe Imai Hotaru, the girl who worked part time at the library with her. The girl that had no idea that Mikan knew exactly what her other job was. Or even Nogi Ruka, the sweet guy she keeps seeing at the pet shop; also the guy she suggested to buy a bell to put on his rabbit. She frowned, it was more likely that if she got rid of Natsume, they'd send someone from the Emperor's Circle. If they did that, then she was in trouble. Instead, she could get Natsume to help her like she originally intended. But how?

Mikan was snapped out of her thoughts when faint footsteps caught her attention. Normal people wouldn't be able to hear the footsteps, but Mikan was not normal. She was the Phantom.

She opened her eyes and found herself looking straight into the leather jacket of Hyuuga Natsume. His lips next to her ears.

"Phantom." He hissed. Mikan tried not to wince at the hatred in his tone.

"Hello, Natsume." She replied smoothly. "How are you today?"

Natsume chuckled darkly. "Cut your bullshit."

"Tsk. Do you really want to do this here?" Mikan's eyes roamed from left to right. "There are people present. I don't think they'd take too lightly to you beheading me."

Natsume glanced around in irritation before taking her by the hand and dragging her away.

They walked in silence to a nearby port, which was quite a distance away. Natsume kept his eyes on her like a hawk and not once did Mikan flinch. But on the inside, she was wincing like there was no tomorrow.

Mikan took a step ahead of him and looked out at the sea.

Natsume stuffed his hands in his pockets. He was confused and unsure of what to do. Should he attack her now? Should he take advantage of this quiet moment and shoot her in the head, or initiate in hand-to-hand combat?

"Why?" Slipped from his mouth before he could think.

She blinked and turned to face him. "Why what?"

"Why'd you leave?" Natsume closed his eyes. He didn't want to look at her, because suddenly, in the early morning sun, she looked beautiful. Breath-taking in the way that he couldn't believe she was the same Sakura Mikan.

"It's nothing you'd understand." She replied quietly.

_"Her mother was a double agent...Her father was an instructor. He was killed in action." _

Nobara's soft words repeated over and over again in his head.

"If it can't be understood by others," He commented, trying to snap out of it. "It is not a good reason."

She laughed bitterly at this. "It doesn't matter how good a reason it is. No one's allowed to leave the Alice division without losing their head. That's why I want to fix it." She paused. "I'm just... trying to live my life."

At this, something in Natsume snapped. Envy; betrayal; anger. She had took the Oath, same as him. What gave her the right to break away when the others and himself could not?

"You took the Oath. You don't have the right." Natsume snarled before pouncing.

Mikan swiftly side stepped him and their positions were switched. Natsume took advantage of the situation and shoved her into one of the port's warehouses behind them. The only problem now: she wasn't fighting back.

"Just listen to me!"

"I have no reason to." Natsume clipped before swinging again with his leg. She grunted when she took the hit without dodging nor blocking.

"I do not wish to fight!" She cried. Natsume paused, knowing that hesitating was against protocol. But, he did want reason behind this. He did not enjoy mindless killing.

"Don't you see, Natsume?" Natsume turned away from her. Her eyes were pure-- too pure for an Alice. "This will only cause more hatred. Things will only get worse."

"Everything is fine."

"Do you honestly believe that?" Natsume could feel her stare piercing through him. "Then you are a fool." She paused. "Things are not well. The division is corrupt, agents are killing each other, and for what reason?"

Natsume looked her in the eye and glowered. "Ask your mother."

Before Natsume could blink, Sakura Mikan was in front of him and though she was much shorter than him, she had a firm grip on his shirt and had him dangling above the ground. Her once light and pure eyes were now darker and seeping with hatred. "You know _nothing_ about my mother." She dropped him and closed her eyes. She reopened them and they were pure once more. "Natsume, we're the only ones who can stop the corruption."

Natsume didn't believe her.

"You have to believe me. You have to take my word for it and help me."

"That's why you left traces of yourself." Natsume said. "That's why you changed the information. So it would seem as though you were trying to hide yourself."

Natsume paused and thought back. Sakura Mikan was dangerous. She had predicted everything up to here. She probably had more planned. But... was she truly dangerous? Or were her intentions well, as she had said they were?

"You wanted me to find you." He concluded. "To help you."

She nodded and continued explaining. "Natsume, together, we can fix the Alice Division. You can stay and fix it from the inside and I work at it from the outside. You and I, we know personally how corrupt the division is. We can give it reason, Natsume. Not just a bunch of agents killing each other mindlessly."

She stopped and Natsume thought for a moment. Natsume had always completed every mission without questioning it's morals or reasons. But, something had made him question this one. It was a sign that maybe Sakura had a point.

Natsume hesitated. "What reason do I have to believe you?"

There was a silence before she took his face and pointed his eyes to her.

"What reason do you have not to?"

And her eyes: as pure as an angel's halo.

His decision was made.

--

-

-

--

Natsume limped through the headquarter's hallway. Most people passed by him with a mere glance, but some of the newer recruits stared at him in horror. He was cut up and covered in blood.

He made his way to the office of Kuonji-- the head of the Alice division.

Kuonji looked up and his nose cringed a little in disgust.

"The body?" He questioned.

"Burned as you requested." Natsume sighed, sounding fatigued. As he should, after this particularly difficult mission.

Natsume limped forward and placed the object in his hand on Kuonji's desk.

Kuonji looked down at the cracked and bloodied Phantom's mask. He smiled in satisfaction and looked up at Natsume.

"Good job, Black Cat." Kuonji dismissed him.

Natsume nodded and limped back out the door. When the door was shut, Natsume walked away. Kuonji had believed his farce.

He closed his eyes and thought back on what had happened today. The day that he knew would forever alter the way he lived.

--

-

-

--

-

-_Flashback_-

Natsume hesitated. "What reason do I have to believe you?"

There was a silence before she took his face and pointed his eyes to her.

"What reason do you have not to?"

And her eyes; as pure as an angel's halo.

His decision was made.

"I believe you." She smiled gently and caressed his face.

"We will change the world." She promised him. His eyes settled on her in determination.

"I believe you."

* * *

Phew, So that's my entry :) I finished in time! Please review and check out the rest of the entries for the NatsumeSeries contest!


End file.
